


(Boys Like You) Love Me Forever

by Synnerxx



Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Body Image, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Nipple Play, Partner Betrayal, Revenge, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Corey finds out that Joey has cheated on him and turns to Jim to help with the pain.





	(Boys Like You) Love Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> merry christmas, raven! she wanted the story of the first time corey and jim hooked up and this is that. very late and hopefully worth the wait. XD

“You’re a fucking selfish little bitch, Joey, and you’ll never fucking change.” Corey snaps onto the phone, anger covering the hurt that he feels. 

“Yeah, well, maybe if you were a better boyfriend and I was happy with you, I wouldn’t have cheated on you, asshole!” Joey shouts back on the other end of the line. 

“You just don’t know how to appreciate what you’ve got.” Corey sneers and hangs up on Joey as he starts to shout again. 

He sits, letting the anger build and grow, burning out all the hurt he feels over Joey’s betrayal. He shouldn’t be surprised, really. Everyone eventually abandoned him. Why should Joey be any different? He’d been stupid enough to believe that Joey was different though. 

He had believed Joey when Joey told him he loved him. He believed Joey when Joey said he wanted only him. He’d let his guard down and let Joey in, believing that it could be different this time around. He should have known better. It was never any different. 

Corey presses the heels of his hands into his eyes until he sees colors and his head throbs with a dull ache. He lets up on the pressure, telling himself the wetness on his hands isn’t tears over Joey. Just tears from the ache in his head. 

He straightens up after a moment when he hears footsteps coming closer. He recognizes the shuffling gait as Jim, watching him get a water bottle from the fridge, looking tired and sleep mussed. 

It occurs to Corey while he staring at Jim that he could return the favor to Joey and sleep with Jim. He knows Jim’s into him like that, has known it for years. But there was always something untouchable about Jim. Something better than the likes of Corey and Corey didn’t want to dirty that innate goodness that clung to Jim. 

There’s a dark part of himself that Corey hates more than anything that knows it could have Jim. It could have him and twist him up and around ‘til all he wants is Corey. ‘Til he’ll do anything and everything for Corey. Jim’s fragile like that, needing someone to protect him from this side of Corey, the side that wants to break Jim apart and put him back together into something useful for him. 

Jim drinks his water, unaware of the way that Corey stares at him, still mostly asleep. He’s making his way back to his bunk when he blinks owlishly at Corey, squinting a little at him after a moment to try and bring him into focus since he doesn’t have his glasses on. His voice is hoarse and rough with sleep, soft and gravelly. “Are you okay?”

Corey hesitates for a long moment. He could give Jim a whole sob story and get his way into his bed. He could have his revenge on Joey and then they’d be even. But the way that Jim is looking at him, all sleepy eyes and genuine concern makes him pause. While Joey would absolutely deserve this revenge, Jim hasn’t done anything. Jim doesn’t deserve to be used like that. 

Corey nods and waves off Jim’s concern. “Yeah. Just some shit with Joe. You know how he is.”

“Right. Okay. Well, if you need to talk, you know where to find me.” Jim smiles at Corey. 

“Yeah, I do.” Corey smiles back and watches Jim shuffle off to go back to sleep. 

The smile fades as Jim disappears from view and Corey heaves a sigh. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do about Joey and his cheating with Wednesday. 

He sits on it for several days, stewing in his anger and hurt. He snaps at everyone else and he knows they know something it up, but he just growls at them to shut up and leave him alone enough times and they eventually give up. Except Jim, who doesn’t push him, who just watches him with concern in his eyes when he’s around. 

When the anger starts to burn out on itself, leaving only the hurt and heartbreak behind, Corey finds himself alone in a hotel room. He’s not particularly sure what city they’re in tonight, but they’ve got rooms and that’s enough for him. He knows he shouldn’t be alone tonight, knows the dangers of what him and heartbreak alone together can cause. 

He steps out of his room and heads down a few doors to Jim’s room, knocking softly. It takes a few minutes of waiting and few more knocks before Jim’s answering the door, blinking down at Corey, looking like Corey had just woken him up. Corey glances at the clock on the nightstand just past Jim. It’s nearly four in the morning. He hadn’t realized. 

“What’s the matter, Corey?” Jim asks, covering a yawn with his hand. 

“I just…..I don’t wanna be alone.” Corey admits softly, a rare showing of vulnerability to Jim. 

Jim’s eyes soften with understanding and he steps back, letting Corey into his room, shutting the door behind him. “Do you wanna talk?”

Corey knows he could talk. He could spill his heart out to Jim, could even cry to him, and there wouldn’t be any judgement from Jim. Jim would hold him and comfort him and listen to him. He knows all of this because he knows Jim. And he knows how Jim feels about him. But he needs to hear Jim say it.   
“Do you love me, Jamie?” Corey asks, looking up into Jim’s face with wide blue eyes. 

Jim blinks, looking surprised, like he doesn’t know what to say. He rubs his hands together in his usual nervous fashion, the way he does in interviews when he doesn’t know just what to say. “I care about you a lot. Of course I do.”

“That’s not what I asked. Or not what I mean, anyway.” Corey takes a step closer to Jim. 

Jim runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back. “What do you mean then?”

“Are you in love with me, Jamie?” Corey asks, voice soft and sweet. 

Jim’s fingertips tap together as emotions play over his face. Corey watches him closely, tracking them all. Confusion, surprise, unease, worry, and then that brilliant love that he knows Jim is capable of. He knows Jim will tell him the truth. Jim loves him. The thought makes him relax, the tension flowing out of his body. 

Jim takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He’s never admitted it out loud to Corey, but he knows he’s in love with him. And he knows he can’t lie to Corey. Not when Corey is looking at him like this, so vulnerable and open to him. “Yes, I’m in love with you.”

Corey gives Jim a soft, warm smile. A smile unlike any of the others that Corey has ever given him before. He wants Jim to trust him, to be vulnerable with him. He knows Jim’s held onto this secret for so long now, probably would never have told him because of his relationship with Joey anyway. But he has now and Corey has this knowledge now, confirmed from Jim’s own lips to his ears. 

He has to make sure Jim doesn’t feel like this is a mistake. He knows Jim holds his cards way too close to his chest sometimes and he doesn’t want Jim to regret telling him this. He needs someone like Jim in his life. He and Joey, well, they were dark and twisted and made for each other in all the wrong ways. But Jim, he knows Jim is pureness and goodness and light. He can see that much, can feel that much in Jim’s energy and soul. 

He reaches up and cups Jim’s cheek in his hand, stroking his thumb across Jim’s cheekbone gently. He smiles more as Jim relaxes into his touch, leans into him. He doesn’t say the words back to him just yet. He wants them to be genuine when he does, but Jim doesn’t seem to mind that he doesn’t say them when he draws him down into a sweet kiss. He tests the waters, letting Jim get comfortable with him. 

Corey keeps the kiss chaste for a long moment, letting it linger. He presses against Jim’s taller frame, fitting their bodies together. Jim makes a soft noise into the kiss and his hands come up, curling into Corey’s shirt. Corey deepens the kiss, walking Jim backwards to the bed. Jim grunts softly, breaking the kiss as the back of his knees catch the edge of the bed and he goes down. He pants, opening his eyes, looking up at Corey. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean…..Joey……” He looks hesitant, eyes shuttering themselves off from Corey again and Corey can’t have that. He needs Jim to be open and willing for this. 

“Don’t worry about me and Joey. This is about me and you, okay?” Corey cards his fingers through Jim’s hair softly. 

“I just don’t want to cause any issues or make you regret this.” Jim chews his bottom lip. 

Corey tsks softly. “How could I ever regret you, Jamie?” 

And those are the magic words, Corey knows. He can see it in Jim’s eyes. He can see them softening again, opening up again. He knows he’s got this made when Jim leans into him and kisses him this time. It’s soft and slow and hesitant, but it’s Jim initiating and this is exactly what Corey wants. 

There’s a voice in the back of his head telling him he should leave Jim alone, that he shouldn’t get him caught up in all of this mess between him and Joey, but Jim is safe. Jim loves him. Jim isn’t broken like he and Joey are. Jim is his shot for something good and pure. Maybe Jim can be the one to make him whole again. 

He pushes Jim back onto the bed, helping him shift further up, pulling back from him. “Wanna touch you, Jamie….” 

Jim looks up at Corey, eyes big and green, mouth red and kiss-swollen. Corey wants him. He wants him naked and writhing and begging for more, for him. 

“Please….” Jim whispers softly.

“Yeah? You want me to touch you too?” Corey stares down at Jim, watching him squirm in anticipation on the bed. 

Jim nods eagerly and the rush of power that comes with having Jim look at him like that - so needy and wanton - goes straight to Corey’s head. He reaches out and pulls Jim’s shirt off, tossing it aside. 

He licks his lips as he looks down at Jim, watching the way Jim blushes all the way down his chest. He makes a soft noise of disapproval when Jim reaches to cover his chest with his arm. 

“No, no, baby. I wanna see you. All of you.” Corey whispers, fingertips trailing gently over Jim’s sides. 

Jim turns impossibly redder. “It’s just…..”

“Just what?” Corey keeps his voice soft and sweet, just like his caresses. 

“I’m not…..pretty. Like Joey. Like you.” Jim won’t meet his eyes, voice even softer now, arm locked right around his chest. 

Corey makes another soft noise of disagreement. “You’re beautiful, Jamie.”

Jim keeps blushing, face cherry red and even more attractive to Corey. Slowly he relaxes and drops his arm back to his side, opening himself up to Corey’s hungry gaze again. “If you say so.”

“I do.” Corey strokes his fingers over Jim’s chest, nails catching on his nipples. 

Jim jerks underneath him, moaning loudly, the biggest reaction Corey’s gotten out of him yet. Corey smirks a bit, intending to exploit this weakness as much as he possibly can. 

“Sensitive, hmm?” He purrs down to Jim. 

Jim’s face stays red and he nods a little. 

Corey pinches one of Jim’s nipples lightly, eyes glued to Jim’s face as Jim tips his head back and he moans, lashes fluttering against his cheeks. Corey shifts and straddles Jim’s hips, feeling how hard he is in his pajama pants. 

“You really like that, huh, Jamie?” Corey pinches both nipples this time. 

Jim cries out, arching up against Corey. Corey watches him intently, feeling Jim’s cock jerk against him as well. He rocks his hips against him, moaning softly at the pleasure as his own cock pulses in his sweats. 

He squeezes Jim’s nipples again, twisting them, moaning again at Jim’s delicious reaction to him. Jim cries out even louder, cock throbbing harder against Corey. “Please!” He begs, opening his eyes to look up at Corey. 

“Please what, Jamie?” Corey asks, dragging his nails over Jim’s nipples again. He wonders if he can make him come from just teasing his nipples as Jim shudders beneath him. 

“Want you, please!” Jim begs, hands reaching up to clutch at Corey’s shirt. 

Corey files the idea away for later and shifts, stripping them both naked. He lays down over Jim, covering as much of Jim’s body as he can, kissing him softly. 

Jim’s fingers curl into Corey’s hair as he presses up into him, moaning into the kiss. The feeling of bare skin on bare skin sends ripples of pleasure through both of them. 

Corey lines their cocks up, grinding his hips down against him. He swallows the noises Jim makes, echoing them into Jim’s mouth as the kiss goes on. 

Jim’s hands slide down over his back, hips rocking up into Corey as he gets more and more amped. Corey breaks the kiss, dragging his mouth down over Jim’s jaw and onto his neck, kissing and biting at the pale skin, marking him up. He sucks a bruise over Jim’s pulse point, feeling his heartbeat throb in time to his cock. 

His hands explore Jim’s warm, soft skin as Jim’s hands slide over his body in return. He mouths his way down to Jim’s collar, nipping at the jut of bone there. Jim whimpers and presses up into his mouth. Corey commits every sound and every response that Jim has to him to memory. He wants to learn all of Jim, learn what he likes and what he doesn’t. He needs to know it all, filing it away for later use. 

He kisses his way down to Jim’s nipples, wondering what kind of response he’ll get when he teases them with his mouth. He swirls the point of his tongue around one of them again and again as he toys with the other one with his fingers. Jim moans and writhes underneath him and Corey pays close attention to the pitch and volume of his voice as he continues, switching between Jim’s nipples with his mouth and hand. He can tell Jim is getting closer and closer to the edge, but he doesn’t want him to go over just yet. He wants Jim to come with him inside of him. 

He pulls back, fingers of his free hand curling around the base of Jim’s cock and squeezing firmly, stopping his orgasm. Jim practically sobs in frustration, arching into Corey helplessly. “Please!”

Corey pushes his fingers against Jim’s lips. “Suck. Get ‘em wet for me, Jamie.” 

Jim obediently takes Corey’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and sliding his tongue all around them. He scrapes his teeth along the sensitive pads of Corey’s fingertips, doing his best to make this as good for Corey as it is for him. Corey moans and thrusts his fingers in and out of Jim’s mouth as if they were his cock. The pleasure sends fire burning through him. He wants to take his time and make this good for Jim, something Jim will want again. He wants to be someone Jim will want again. 

“Wanna make love to you, Jamie…..” Corey breathes out, pulling his fingers out of Jim’s mouth. 

The way Jim looks at him, surprised and hardly able to believe that Corey is saying these words to him, tells him he’s said just the right thing to Jim. Corey can’t help himself when he leans down to kiss Jim again, soft and slow. He nudges Jim’s thighs apart and rubs his fingers against his entrance, teasing him a little bit, before sinking two of them deep inside of him. 

Jim moans loudly into the kiss and Corey swallows it down greedily. He wants every noise and expression of pleasure that Jim will give him. Corey sweeps his fingers over Jim’s sweet spot, stretching him open for his cock. Jim breaks the kiss with a desperate cry and Corey’s never had anyone react to that shock of pleasure so intensely before. He loves it, loves the way Jim clutches at his arms, eyes shut tight, face flushed with pleasure. 

He works his fingers in and out of Jim, feeling how tight and hot he is. “You’re gonna feel so fucking good around my cock, Jamie.” 

Jim pants and whimpers in response as Corey pushes another finger inside of him. He clenches around them, hips rocking in time to Corey’s pace. Corey leaves more bites and bruises along Jim’s chest and torso, sucking bruises and worrying red marks onto the pale skin. He wants Jim to remember this, have the proof of it happening, see the marks Corey’s left on him when he looks in the mirror. 

When Corey deems Jim prepped enough, he slides his fingers out of him, earning himself a whine from Jim. “Shhh, Jamie. I’m going to give you what you want. What we both want.” 

Corey spits into his hand and strokes his own cock, rising up on his knees between Jim’s spread legs. He makes a show of it, teasing himself and moaning, his other hand sliding over his own chest and belly now. Jim’s eyes are fixed on him, darting between his hands, tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. 

“You want me inside of you, Jamie?” Corey asks, meeting Jim’s gaze. 

Jim nods, feeling completely caught up in Corey and not even caring. 

Corey nods as well and leans down over Jim, guiding his cock to his stretched hole, rubbing the head against him to amp him up even more. He kisses him again, all heat and fire and pleasure. Jim clutches at him, rocks up into him, needs him. It sets Corey on fire and he pushes into Jim with a groan, breaking the kiss to bury his face in the crook of Jim’s neck as that perfect heat wraps around his cock. 

Jim shudders, clenching around Corey’s length again and again, feeling every inch of it throb inside of him as it opens him up. He gasps and moans, nails digging into Corey’s skin as he clings to him, shifting and wrapping his legs around Corey’s waist. The position change pulls Corey in deeper, making them both moan. Corey stays still against Jim for a long moment, giving him time to adjust to his size, before pulling out and pushing back in. The pace is deep and firm, but still somehow soft and gentle because he wants Jim to enjoy this, to love this, to want more of this. 

He wants Jim to need it, to need him. He wants to keep Jim coming back to him. So he moves inside of him, careful not to be too rough their first time together. He keeps the pace as smooth and as even as he can, cock throbbing hard as Jim moves with him. Corey stares down at Jim, taking in every sigh and whimper, every facial twitch, every expression he makes. 

Corey angles his hips, making sure he’s hitting Jim’s sweet spot with every thrust. He chases his orgasm, moving faster inside of him as the pleasure gets more and more intense. Jim arches up into him, legs tightening around him, and Corey fucks into him harder and faster, unable to help himself. 

“Come on, Jamie. Come for me. Make a mess for me….” Corey whispers raspily to him. 

Jim cries out as Corey gives him a harder thrust inside and his cock throbs hard between them. He tenses, shuddering, tears spilling down his cheeks with the intensity of the pleasure as his orgasm slams into him hard, making him come with a choked scream. His cock pulses between them, covering them both in his come, his muscles clenching around Corey’s cock again and again. 

Corey only manages two more thrusts into that even tighter heat before he spills himself deep inside of Jim, hips jerking into him over and over before he sinks down over him. “Oh, fuck, Jamie. So good.”

Jim pants, relaxing back into the bed as the aftershocks ruin him a little further. His hands slide over Corey’s sweaty back clumsily as he hums his agreement. Corey picks his head up and kisses Jim softly, shifting his hips after a moment and sliding out of him. Jim whimpers and lets his legs drop down to the bed. 

Corey gets up and goes into the bathroom, cleaning himself up at the sink. He brings back a warm, wet washcloth for Jim and cleans him up carefully, throwing the cloth into the bathroom when he’s done. He crawls back into bed with Jim, cuddling up to his side. “Thank you, Jamie.” 

Jim relaxes against Corey, working his way under the blankets with him. “For what?”

“For being with me.” Corey pushes Jim’s hair out his face. 

Jim nods, not completely sure what Corey means, but willing to take it at face value. “Whatever you need. I’m always here for you.” 

Corey smiles at him, soft and sweet. “I know you are.”

Jim smiles back and leans forward to press a soft kiss to Corey’s mouth. Corey smiles more and kisses him back, continuing to pet his hair. Jim drifts off, a smile on his face. 

Corey stares at him long after Jim’s asleep, memorizing every line and detail of his face. He can be happy with Jim. Jim is everything he’s not, everything Joey’s not. Goodness and light and purity. Corey knows it. He can sense it inside of Jim’s soul.

It’s just the thing he craves when he’s trying not to give into his darker side and everything that Joey brings out in him. What they bring out in each other. 

He and Jim could be happy. 

He can love Jim. 

Jim’s his only hope.


End file.
